


Your kisses burn

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is a half-fae and he's alone. When he finally finds his mate it's a dark one.





	Your kisses burn

Will was a feral child, always in the woods looking at its wonders. The birds would swoop down to talk to him, and he would know what they were saying. It was his blood, his wild fae blood that called them to him. Later he would befriend all the dogs in the territory, and some of the cats. He even made them get along.   
His father had a hard time getting him to spend time with other children. He clearly preferred the wildlife to humanity. His gifts were less of a problem with the silent animals he so loved. They did not judge him or attempt to bully him.

*

As an adult he had to endure his father dying, but not before finally telling him the truth of his mother. She was a fae, and he sullied her with his touch so she died. No fae may live if a human had touched them in love. She still gave birth to Will, but then she died.  
Will’s father still kept her ring on him when he died.   
So Will was alone in a world he did not like or understand. He knew his mother was a good light fae because his father told him so. His own darkness must come from his human side. 

*

It occurred to him to try and find creatures like him, but he never did, so he stayed chaste for fear of killing an innocent. He did not even kiss the girl he loved, and so Molly left him. He accepted Jack’s offer of work with a weary mind. It might be a good idea to finally put his abilities to good use, and to try and chase the darkness from his mind. 

‘  
Doctor Lecter understands him. He never judges Will when he learns of Will’s dark thoughts. He seems delighted at them. Will senses that Hannibal is like him, with a darkness to match his own.  
He nearly kisses Alana, but recalls his curse and pulls back. He doesn’t want to condemn her or himself. He senses that his father suffered for having touched the fae that was his mother.  
He supposes someday he will know for sure, but that day is not today.

*  
Hannibal in his way tells him the truth that they are both dark. Will knows he’s right. He feels that he could love himself and Hannibal to death.  
He finally sees the truth of Hannibal’s murders and knows what to do.

He kisses Hannibal, and Hannibal sighs in happiness. Hannibal should hurt since he’s touching a half-human but he seems happy.  
Will takes him to bed, and learns that each caress makes Hannibal sigh happily.   
He does not know that each touch from his hand scorches Hannibal like fire. Will feels only pleasure when he fucks the fae lover he found.

*  
The love-making does not kill Will a he’d hoped. Don’t you see, Hannibal says. We are cut from the same cloth.  
“You don’t hurt when we touch,” Will scorns.  
“I do. Each caress is like fire, and when you claimed me it felt like you were stabbing me with your cock. I loved it. It was like choirs of angels singing.”  
“You are..sick.”  
“As are you.”  
Will says nothing, knowing now that his mother was dark just like Hannibal is.

*  
Turns out that making love to a half-fae will kill the fae’s human half. Each touch that hurts Hannibal burns away Will’s humanity. He learns this too late. He’s already wholly fae, wholly feral. Will’s touch still hurts because Hannibal has learned that he loves it like that. It’s an easy spell to cast.   
*

They slay a dragon and its fire burns them. It cannot kill them, and so they fall from the human world and into that of the fae.   
*

They become king and queen and it’s said they lived happily ever after. Will still roams in the woods, and he will tear any hunter who dares injure his chosen birds into pieces.   
Hannibal is beautiful and terrible and just.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an idea I had for a longer fic. I think this works too.


End file.
